love or sex?
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Its inside!...big smutt...has another update...
1. Chapter 1

**Love or sex?**

After nights of rough sex, Shinichi is now teaching Shiho how to make love, but it might not be a gentle kind, after all. *M rated*...Love or Sex? make sure you chose the right one...

**This story is strictly****18+.**

**And it****can be****read it in many ways:**

**1) Like a sequel to 'Another Universe But the Same Heat' Or 'Love can change you' Or 'Impish Smiles, Puckish Dreams'**

**2) Like it is an independent story; For prologue(s)****you can check the same stories as****mentioned above...**

**3) Like an unwritten****scene from Adolescence, Delinquency & Virginity**

**In short Shinichi has two personalities one as a detective and the other as the boss of a crime syndicate. Shiho is Shinichi's employee. Kaito is Shinichi's arch rival. **

**Also since I hate talking so much, so I won't do it very often and this much.  
Enjoy your reading! **

(*)

"Hi… still up?" Shiho asked Shinichi, who was standing at the exit of Kudo's Consolidated, May be waiting for his Jaguar XF.

"Yeah… I was waiting for you." He replied. And all she felt was flattered, cos of all the possible people 'Kudo Shinichi' her boss himself was waiting for her, must be her lucky day, perhaps a lucky evening.

The Luxurious Car driven by the driver Calavodas, arrived at the spot, amply making the atmosphere cozy.

They embarked into it...as usual, right as soon as Shiho figured out Shinichi's fucking intentions. Shinichi is yet again wanting to give some hard spanks to Shiho.

"Oun…" she kissed him as they comforted into the back seat...making sure that: Calavodas's eyes stay on the road. Shinichi was roughing over her, so hard that she was intensified and kind of nervous. She was sexually scared & wondering about his severe intentions. She felt the immense heat of pure lust in his eyes. His desire was anything but gentle. The kiss was so passionate that it answers the question: what special the night has? _Everything._

"So… you'd went home?" she completed, as they finished the kiss.

"Actually, I did. Kaa-san was there…"

"Did you two talk about our next project?"

"No… actually it was a bit crowdie."

"What you mean?"

"She was throwing a party with her social friends…not to mention that Vodka, Chianti and Korn were getting all really messy"

"Oh"

"How's your day?" Shinichi asked as he erotically massaged her flat tummy underneath her fabric.

"it was... fine" she answered along with a sexy gasp.

"Good." He smiled. Admiring her heavy breaths and feeling confident since: he can turn her on, precisely any time he wants.

"So... what did you do tonight by yourself?" Shiho asked while making a seductive eye contact. If Shinichi is in the mood to fuck her, she might as well have her fucking joyful moments with this detective slash hitman slash black syndicate's cheif. After all, she better knows that: Shinichi being who he really is, can actually pick up any girl, any time. Like Akako, Ran...and not to mention, there were some organization's hot-ties, like those fucking beautiful Vermouth, Kir, and so many other bitches, readily eager to get laid with him, precisely at any instant.

He has dated many tsundres, he has fucked them to perfection. This is a statement by those girls themselves. Listening to the gossips and compliments, those girls made about Shinichi's sexuality, and his sexual strength, Shiho could only roll her eyes, wondering what exactly do all those beautiful sluts find in him.

But again who's she kidding?, after all she herself is insanely attracted to that handsome & his manly personality.

She'd never minded the fact: Shinichi sleeping with other females he's dating with, as long as he came to her once in a while to fill her and her sexual frustration, and lucky for her that: his frequency to visit her, fuck her, were increasing day by day.

Needless to say that: She enjoyed the fact how Shinichi has turned into a perfectionist when things came to sex, his experience with ALL those hot bitches was ACTUALLY a benefit for her and her growing desires. She needed more pleasure to satisfy, and Shinichi could more easily provide her any pleasure, any amount.

She was happy with all this around, in addition to this, she felt very sexy, all thanks to Shinichi's desires preferring her over other hot mates he can endeavor with and she also felt herself to be more sexually active and attractive. At the same time she also felt pity on all those poor whores, cos they can only wait for his desires to favor them, every once in a while. Regardless of which, she's also noticed that: after this long relationship between Shinichi & her, Shinichi seems to rarely fucks any other pussy other than hers. Although she's seen that he mildly flirts with those sluts at regular basis, in simple terms he keeps them entertained with his playboy & flirty personality. Not that she minds this either.

"Well… I was looking through some reports of your experiments on that Drug… to see if I could find something progressive on it…" he murmured in amply cold accent, his business personality taking over.

"Did you?" She gasped as she felt his kisses on her pulse point. He was slowly sucking her, at right spots. _Accurately_

"I did find something… something Mind Blowing!" after enjoying the taste of her skin, he replied with a smirk.

"What?" She was apprehensive. And pretty quick.

"I thought you were the scientist!" smilingly he said this, as he pressed her breasts harder with his strong hands.

"I was-am!" she let a delightful moan. Pleased by his golden touching actions.

"I found the way that drug can be used in our assassinating missions...the report points that the drug practically leaves no trace whatsoever, even in the autopsy it seems to show no significant residue of any poison...must admit that: you really are an asset to our organization... and me"

"Oh…" She knew what he was talking about, but decided to PLAY DUMB. "Really? That's strange…"

"Uh-huh… don't you wanna how you are an asset to me" he grinned questionably.

"I… uh… yes, sure." she smirked.

"I think you already know. These awesome boobs and your wine glassy figure are physically, the costliest property: a person can ever have" he whispered huskily with a cocky grin on his charms.

"Well… I do have them." she mumbled. Admiring herself.

"Yeah… but you've them for me!" he asserted. _Firmly._

"Aren't this assets on my body?" Still playing dumb.

"YEP." he mumbled.

"So…?" she cleared her throat "how did you find them as though they are for you?"

"Yes, I did." he replied, as he smashed his face on her tits. And started to minister her assets. Her breasts, that is.

"Oh." she could only gasp at his strength and proclaimed ownership.

A while later they arrived at Shiho's bungalow.

(*)

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Shinichi asked.

"What?" she was clearly dumb this time.

"We've met before!" he adjoined.

"We didn't meet before, Shinichi… our first meeting was during the time I joined your organization and your mom happened to interview me"

"Yeah… the thing is... I remember you. Back in America...at Hyde park...you were probably eight or so...and you were periodically being troubled by some pedophile stalker, if I am not wrong, the stalker, who was arrested by the law forces, the following day thanks to some narcotics being found at his apartment, but the world will never know that it was me who asked uncle Pisco, to do it for me... I framed him..just for you"

"Shinichi, come on. That's impossible. There were hundreds of girls there. Years ago. Many, many years ago." She aggravated, such that she could not believe the fate of meeting her first crush, after all those years...esp noe that: her crush is her boss.

"'To Shiho, don't keep that gorgeous smile from the world. Kudo Shinichi'" She said it with him. Simultaneously.

"I gave you a bracelet, with my favorite soccer pro initials embedded on it, I asked you for a smile. And you gave it to me... _your_ smile the only thing that can complete me." he smirked.

"You _do remember_…" she was shocked.

"You looked sad. Like really sad. You kept your hair the same length than when I met you, I mean, re-met you."

"At that time, It was three years after my parents murder. I was trying to move on yet…" She started biting her nails.

(*) f

"So… how much of a fan, of this detective-cum-hit man are you really?" he asked with a pride.

"Number 1, I guess." She smiled.

"And you didn't tell me that, because…?" he had to ask her.

"You're kidding, right? You are telling me how to get my job in this organization and I was supposed to say I was your biggest fan back then, when we both were in elementary grade, and that I totally had a _crush_ on you, since the first meeting, and because your bracelet was the only thing that helped me deal with my trauma of my parents murder"

"I-I… uh… tha-that. Or you know… you should have let me find out on my own, rather than helping me by keeping that bracelet in your closet " he ravaged his speech rather friendly.

"You went through my closet?" her eyes widened due shock...he could have also found that: her bras has initials K & S. One on left and the other on right.

"I wasn't snooping around, I swear! I was-" he tried to justify.

She marched to her closet and opened the door. Her eyes widened even further.

"Your stuff. Why is your stuff in my closet?" She looked around "And did you clean up and fold my clothes?"

Evidently he did find about it eventually. His cocky grin says the whole story and the actual reason to why he confidently claims that her physical assets are just for him. She was getting strongly turned on at his discovery. Not a bit shameless or embarrassed on getting caught by him.

"I did, so I could make some room for my stuff!"he purred.

"You're moving in?" she was furious.

"If you didn't notice, I moved in with you a week ago." he stated rather as a matter of fact.

"Sorry… it was hard to distinguish you from the couch." she replied rather sarcastically. Acting dumb on the fact that every night of the last week they spend erotic moments together.

"Haha… funny." he sighed.

"You moved in, like, moved in?" she reconfirmed arching her brows.

"Is that a problem? It's not that: I don't live at my mansion anymore… I just… don't wanna be there all alone."

"Actually… no. I'm… happy." She couldn't believe how she felt about it. "BTW, What about the mansion?"

"Well… it comes with a price. My mother. The highest price on Earth, if I may say so. But since she will be handling assignment overseas with dad, am all to myself and since I know you wouldn't like to stay at my place before we announce our relationship publicly. So I figured out its best for me to move in with you as of now and continue the things we both have been doing" he completed rather with an impish smile.

"Uh… you're welcome to stay as long as you want, Shinichi…"

He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Oh… I forgot to mention… What happened to your Heat Wave?"

She knew exactly what he meant. But she acted dumb "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Really… It seems like if it's been worn by you a ten times. Probably _more_. Specially at the Organizations social events when you represent our subsidiary of fashion industry"

She took a deep breath. She knew this time would come. "Maybe I did wore that alluring outfit more than 12 times…"

"I keep wondering _why_…" He had a smirk on his face. He was fantasizing the views of her exposed cleavage and some breasty flesh of her bare skin, in that sexy outfit.

"Shinichi…You're a _Detective_ as well, so figure it out."

She needed a distraction… he'd buzz her over this until... forever.

She unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of her shirt, took a pen from the bedside table, bit her lip. _Huskily_. And looked him right in the eyes. _Seductively_

He totally forgot what: he was talking about.

She asked him using a husky voice "I'm your _biggest_ fan, Detective Shinichi cum Hitman Chardonnay... Would you sign my _chest_?"

"It's just _Shinichi _for you" he said while taking the pen from her hand.

He signed "_To Shiho, Always. Love, Kudo_ _Shinichi_"

He kissed her passionately. His eyes were darker, filled with lust.

She never saw his eyes like that. Not even that night… when they had sex. Wild sex, that is.

She felt a chill running through her body, a bolt of electricity rushed through her spine, when she saw her signed breasts flesh in the mirror. She practically felt that her boobs are now, under Shinichi's owenership. And boy this fact was turning her sexual senses on and on,

He came from behind her, admiring her figure. He, then, passed his arms around her from behind and finished unbuttoning her shirt watching her through the mirror.

He approached her nape and smelled her hair. Strawberry. He felt her body tremble as his hands touched her shoulders to slide down her shirt.

His touch was so delicate, like if she was made of lustrous crystal. And soft like vanilla.

"Shinichi, I-"

"Shiho" his voice was serious "Tonight I'm gonna love you."

He kissed the spot just below her ear and traced a line of kisses to her shoulder.

Now she was scared.

_Sex? _Fine, that she could handle.

_Make love?_ Nope, she never did it.

She couldn't move. Butterflies were dancing all over her stomach.

She was eager for his touch.

She was curious about: how it would be like.

She was afraid she'd like it. Absolutely.

She didn't know what to do.

She felt like it was actually her first time all over again.

She was so scared but it felt so good.

Her fingers were tracing his autograph on her chest.

She smiled.

He smiled from behind her and unclasped her bra the same way he did it to her shirt. But this time he was little more rouge and wild.

"You'll become undone before me so many times that you won't be able to put yourself together again" he glued his mouth to her left ear and cupped her breasts whispering "And you'll beg me to stop pleasing you, but I won't. And tomorrow…" One of his hands slid to her pussy over her jeans and pressed it hard "tomorrow you'll _beg_ me to do it _all over again_".

Her entire body shivered. In zenith of massive pleasure.

She closed her eyes. Scared by the strength of his sensitivity.

She never let any man overpower her like he was doing now. Nor she had any will to take it from him either. She too wants it.

"I'm claiming your body as mine starting today" he flipped her jeans' button open "and when I don't do that, you'll come after me to give yourself to me"

Her eyes widened.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise" he reassured her.

She closed her eyes, as his erotic golden fingers caressed her erected nipples. He pinched em slightly. She immediately felt overwhelmed sexual tension in her body. She needed him, she wanted him.

His hands went back to her jeans. Watching themselves through the mirror as he opened her zipper and slipped his right hand under her panties. He groaned in pleasure, as he found her spot. He wasn't made of steel after all.

"Oh Fuck" she mumbled. In half breaths.

"You're so fucking wet" He whispered by her ear, more as a moan than a tease, what he'd actually enjoyed doing so. His fingers were caressing her folds avoiding the major spots.

She wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk. "Like it?" she was going for sex.

"Uh… no no no no!" his hand's heels pressed her clit "Tonight I'm making love to you and you are making love to me" his fingers poked her flesh.

She gasped for air "Oh my gosh… so good" she bit her bottom lip.

He circled her clit using his index finger causing her breathing to become heavy and short. She was beyond ready and he knew it.

"But in order to do that, you have to learn how to give yourself away" He thrust one finger inside her "To me. Over and over again till you're desperate to claim MY body as well" His finger started moving. His voice was so sure of itself... "You'll want me, Shiho, but 'til I'm done with you, you won't have me." Her butt was teasing him rubbing his cock over his jeans' fabric.

"Talk to me, Shiho… let me know what you want" He thrust another finger. Her head fell back on his shoulder as her body felt the tension building. It was like when she masturbated herself thinking of him with sinful fantasies, but in reality his hand was bigger, his fingers were longer and thicker. And it was him. She didn't need to think about him this time.

Her mouth fell open as her tongue traced her lips. Her moans were guttural.

His fingers played inside her pussy. It was so slippery and hot.

Damn, that woman was hot inside and out.

All he could think was to get inside of her, but he knew it wasn't time yet.

Not just yet.

"Harder" She gasped.

He happily obeyed applying more force to his hand's heels, increasing the friction on her clit. She moaned both: in agony due to pain and pleasure due to lust.

His mouth was aching to suck her nipples, but he couldn't. He was watching her. Instinctively one of her hands went looking for his throbbing member and grabbed it before he could realize what she was doing. Her grip was tight and it made him thrust her hand.

"Faster, Shinichi… fas-" it was all she could manage.

Her nipples' tips were erect and demanding his touch. He, so, flipped each tip at a time, slightly squeezing them between his fingertips, as his mouth left hickeys on her neck.

Her other hand searched for his and rested on it increasing the pressure over her clit trying to get more speed.

"Impatient, aren't we?" He chuckled when he heard a sexy whimper scape from her mouth.

He pressed down her clit hard and held her in place, watching the pain go away and the pleasure take place. He was delighted seeing her entire body squirm under his touch through the mirror. As his thrusts became faster, her hand left his cock to look for his nape, hugging him behind her. Her legs desperately wanted to be lifted so they could open wide to his touch. He let her hand slip under his to play with her clit.

She was close.

Her pupils were fully dilated and her cheeks were burning hot. He embraced her just below her breasts and pressed her hand down on herself. His grip was fucking tight; he was almost holding her by it.

As much as he loved to see her hands playing with her nipples and her clit, it was his game, and so he should lead. He removed her hands and chuckled hearing her erotic whimpers.

"Shinichi, I'm close" she looked him in the eyes through the mirror "so very, very close".

She loved to see his body all over her. Masturbating herself wouldn't be happening again. How could she compete with his hands? His touch... "Damn, Shinichi!"

He played with her nipples again as his hips thrust her butt and his hand went faster and faster with each thrust.

She grabbed his fistful raven hair behind his head and pulled it hard as she announced "I'm com-" her eyes rolled up in pleasure as she lifted her legs from the ground being held only by his hand. "Yeah, Shiho… Come for me"

Her weight caused his hand's heels to press her clit even harder while she was coming. He rubbed his hand's heels on her clit to intensify her pleasure and in that moment she wished she was heavier. Way heavier.

"Shinichi" she whispered between her teeth. That kind of pain she simply loved. He saw her body give in, her mouth desperate to taste his kissing the air frustrated.

She wasn't that heavy, but his hand was already working hard and when she dropped her weight on it… well… he groaned too.

Her inner walls were clamping his fingers and a large dose of lube came with her huge orgasm on his fingers. His hand was soaked.

His erection was hurting him: he needed to at least get his jeans off or open the zipper. He couldn't though. She was so damn hot, and wet… and pulsating. He just didn't want to let her go while she was still pulsating.

_'She'll do it all night' _He thought to himself trying to get some comfort for slowly slipping his fingers out. Her eyes met his again through the mirror.

He smelled his fingers as closed his eyes and then he moaned as he opened his eyes again "You taste like-" just so he could see her face when he licked his fingers "_Mine_".

He took a good look at her naked organs through the mirror before carrying her to her bed.

* * *

**(*)**

Her legs were crossed around his hips. Her taste was still on his mouth, she could taste herself on his lips. It turned her on like hell.

"Feeling the love yet, Shiho?"

"I'm feeling... _something_" She acknowledged.

"Look at me" he whispered "I want you to watch us"

"Why aren't you taking off your clothes?" she hissed.

He chuckled. "_Because_… we're focusing on _you_ right now."

"Not fair, mister." her tone was

"I know… isn't it _great_?" He smiled.

He crawled up in bed with her hanging around his waist and neck.

"I think I've got my own Monkey-Bonkey" He whispered.

They both laughed.

She lied down on her back and reached for his jeans' button and zipper.

_'This one will be a tough nut to crack' _He thought to himself.

He let her open up his jeans, but he grabbed her wrists before she could do anything else.

A sigh and a whimper escaped from her mouth.

"You're adorable when you whine, you know that?"

Their eyes met.

"You're too dressed" she said in protest.

"So are you."

"Let's get all of these off then" she hinted.

"I'll tell you what… for each time you come for me I'll take one piece of my clothes off. Deal?"

"What? It'll take-" she was cut off-

"Do we have a deal?"

"Do I get to choose which piece?" she was staring at his erection.

"Nope" he purred.

She was looking him up and down

"What are you doing?" he asked curious.

"I'm counting how many orgasms it'll take me to get you naked" She gave him a naive gaze.

"Well… there's the shirt, the white t-shirt underneath it, my pants, my boxers-"

"The shoes and socks are out!" she aggravated.

"Fine. They're out. Four more orgasms then." Sighing he looked her in the eyes "Do we have a deal?"

"Four? I just had a major orgasm!" she protested.

"We weren't counting" Now he looked naive.

"I don't think I can come four more times, Shinichi." She smiled.

"Oh, you will… and it will be more than that, Shiho" He whispered by her ear.

She shivered. "Bring it on, lover-boy" She teased him. _Oh yes_, she'll try to hold back as much as she can.

He started his actions. Her eyes widened "Oh my gosh!" _He's good_.

He pressed his hard cock on her center to shut her up. _It worked._

She's already swollen and oversensitive there.

He thrust again holding her hips down, using both of his hands.

His heavy weight on top of her was driving her insanely crazy.

It felt so good, so right. She wouldn't admit it though. Cos she has to stop herself from giving in.

"Look at me, Shiho" his lips ghosted hers "Don't look away".

They kissed passionately while he thrust her core over her jeans. When his lips broke their connection her eyes met his.

Everybody knows how to make love. She just couldn't let her body have it.

He was going to get her too tired to hold back. That was the plan, anyway. His hands slowly slid up her sides to cup her breasts.

He straddled her sitting on her thighs supporting himself on his knees. He took her earlobe between his teeth and nipped at it.

Then his open-mouthed kisses began their way on the spot just behind her ear following her pulsating veins down her neck. His tongue traced all her main vein path on her neck.

She wanted to fight his kisses, just to make her point but... it felt _so_ good…

He already knew her body too well. He knew were to touch, when to touch, how to touch. He knew she just couldn't resist. The more she forced to abstain it, the more pleasure she gains.

His path continued 'til he reached her scar.

His tongue traced its contour and then he placed a kiss on top of it.

He looked up and their eyes met again. He smiled.

"You're mine, Shiho"

She smiled back and pushed his head down on her chest.

He chuckled over her skin.

"You're bossy" he whispered over her stomach.

"You like it" she said before laughing.

"Very much" he responded and kept going down to her navel.

He thrust his tongue there and watched her squirm beneath his touch. Then he placed a kiss on top of it and moved down. He played with the waistband of her panties with two fingers before reaching her core over her jeans. He exhaled a really hot breath over the fabric on top of her clit and watched her body respond to his touch.

Her growl was feral; like she was losing the battle. She needed to put herself together to be able to hold back. It would be a hard task.

"Oh my-Fuck, Shinichi! Mhmmmm"

His teeth pinched her clit over her jeans and he chuckled watching her body give in.

Her pants were soaked with her arousal and her scent…

_Oh, her scent._

"I can never get enough of you" He moaned inhaling her smell.

She was biting her lip to not answer him. She couldn't give him this kind of satisfaction… she'd betray herself if she opened her mouth.

He rose up on her again to steal a kiss from her. "You're oddly quiet for what we're doing" he was playful and she was serious like a heart attack.

"Mhmmm" She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt his thumb pressing her core.

One of his hands grabbed her butt with a tight grip while the other played with her clit over her jeans. He wasn't going to take it off her yet.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Shinichi! Just take it off!"

"And miss the opportunity to watch _you_ squirm? I've been dying to do it"

Yeah, she remembered well enough .. those words.

His tongue began to tease her nipples. First he licked only the tip to blow cool air on it seconds later. He was making some popping sounds with his mouth over her tits..

Her hands were naughty that night. They sneaked under his shirt to feel his chest humming when he felt her touch. "Aren't you gonna make me stop?" She teased.

"Nope… you can do whatever you want, Shiho. You won't get what you're asking for" His answer got a sharp pinch on his nipples.

"Oh really?" she forrowed.

"Really"

"What if I do this-" she whispered as she hooked two fingers on the waistband of his boxers up to the front where the jeans' zipper was open.

She could feel his heat across his sex. He liked to keep himself neat and clean.

She got frustrated. He didn't even blink. The Shinichi she knew, her Shinichi, wouldn't resist that little brush of fingers.

"I told you, Shiho, tonight I'll tell you what to do, when to do and whether you're supposed to like it or not." He could see the fire in her eyes.

"Take me then" she whispered.

"You can't give me what I already have, Shiho" he rolled her on top of him.

She sat on his cock and threatened to move. She'd break him tonight, she promised it to herself.

"Enjoy yourself, Shiho" said he as he placed his hands on her hips and started moving her on him.

"Do you want me to put on a show for you?" She paused. She squinted her brows: that didn't came out the way she wanted.

"I already watched a pretty damn good show through the mirror… just now" he smirked.

"Tell me what to do, then" she was highly...and sexually frustrated.

"I've told you already. Enjoy yourself. Use my body to do it" he asserted.

"But you're fully clothed" she indignantly quoted.

"You wound me with your lack of imagination, Scientist Shiho" He moved her hips over him.

"Awn" she rolled her eyes with pleasure.

"Use me, Shiho…" He took a deep breath "Don't try to please me. Seek for what you want and use my body to do so" She leaned on him and kissed his jaw. He pushed her face away "I told you to please yourself." His voice was dry. She became insecure.

"You already know what I like and what I want, Shiho. What do _you_ want?"

She bit her lip "Whatever I want?"

"Use me"

She kissed him passionately, urgently. She left his lips so she could brush his stubble on her cheeks and on her neck. Her hands found their way under his shirt to feel his body's warmth.

His muscles tensed under her touch; It was eager, passionate and tender at the same time.

Her hips kept moving on him getting the friction she desperately needed. Roughly driving herself to delight.

He flipped them on the bed inverting their positions. "I told you you'll do what I want, when I want and-"

"And how do you intend to make me obey?" she arched her brows.

"Well… first, I'm gonna love your body." he mumbled

"My body?" she took a husky breath.

He smiled. All he wanted was for her to play with him and she was starting to open up. "Starting from your nipples-" not long before he said this he was up to it,

"What about 'em?" she cleared her throat.

His smirk was enough for her to know that she was supposed to play along. "I'm gonna gently suck 'em like this-" He placed his mouth on her right nipple and pressed its tip on his upper teeth using his tongue while he gently sucked it.

"There's no need- oh!" she gasped "Oh my gosh!" She breathed in "To be gentle, babe-"

He let her nipple go with a sexy pop. "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"What? No! Of course not!" She was dazed.

"I'm pretty sure I heard you call me 'babe'" my ears never lie to me.

"Can you stop being a child and-" she tried to avoid his gaze.

"…and?" He was getting away from her breasts and she just couldn't afford that. He pressed her core hard with his thumb.

"Ok, fine! I called you 'babe'." she gave in.

"Oh… see? Wasn't that hard, was it?" he chuckled.

"Hard things aren't in question today, _babe_" She said looking into his eyes "What I was saying is that you don't have to be gentle so I can feel the love, Shinichi"

"But I'm a gentleman" he adjoined.

"'kay… so, there's no need to be too gentle. I could use some extra force" she smiled.

"Your wish is my command" he averred.

He took her other nipple in his mouth and did the same what he did to the other one, but this time he sucked harder. Her instinct was to fist the sheets, but she needed pressure elsewhere. She slid her hands off his shirt and under her panties.

He was swirling his tongue around her nipples and then nipping their tips. And then he started the process all over again. Three times each nipple.

"Having fun all alone?" he asked.

"Mhmmm hummm" She took his hand under her own and guided both hands to her core. Their fingers moved like one. She let him guide her hand above his. He ghosted their index fingers over her folds slowly and inch by inch. She bit her lip and moaned.

He kissed her with such passion that she could concentrate neither on kissing nor on masturbating. He was lying beside her with absolutely no space between them. His right hand was with her right hand and he was supporting himself with his left hand.

His mouth was steeling kisses from her. Their fingers parted her folds to circle her entrance and her clit.

_Slowly. Carefully._

Her left hand was teasing her own nipples and the sight of that just made his day. He helped by sucking her right nipple as she teased her left one. Out of the blue their fingers dove into her heat.

Their eyes met.

It was a whole new sensation for both of them. They were doing it together. Their fingers started moving back and forth painfully slowly.

She took the lead and pressed his palm beneath hers onto her clit slightly rubbing her core. "Oh… yes… right there"

His smirk grew wide. She was a screamer, not a talker. She was talking to him, she was connecting with him. He never felt connected to her before this night. She never allowed him to do it.

"Tell me what you want, Shiho" He whispered again.

"Kiss me"

He did it.

"Down, babe, down" She whispered in desperation.

He took their hands out of there and she whined in protest. He placed his knees both sides of her head, passed his right hand under her back sneaking beneath her panties from her butt 'til his fingers found her entrance again.

"Can I play now?" he said teasingly.

"Fuck, Shinichi… over the fabric you can do whatever you want." she groaned in excitement.

"I can work with that" he smiled.

He kissed her navel and kept going to her pussy. Over the fabric of her jeans, his mouth exhaled hot breaths onto her clit pinching it ever now and then. He could feel and smell her arousal and it was just turning him on more and more.

And then he felt it.

She took his head into her mouth with the silk boxer in the way. She was doing to him what he was doing to her.

It felt good.

His fingers were slick because of her juices and they kept moving. His fingers opened like a scissor stretching her walls and then he twisted them, with some difficulty of course, but he did it while exhaling a deep hot breath over her clit. He kept doing that, tasting her arousal on her jeans.

"Oh my gosh" she gasped "Don't stop, babe, don't stop!"

He felt her walls clenching his fingers and so he nipped firmly her clit and exhaled the deepest hot breath he could manage at the same time. Her hips thrust his mouth as she screamed his name loud and clear "I'm coming, Shinichi!"

One of his fingers slipped out and slid to her clit rubbing it prolonging her orgasm as his teeth sucked the area through the fabric 'til her legs begin to tremble and relax.

"I think I just earned a piece of your clothing" she chuckled "For the record, if it was about the intensity, it would definitely worth at least two pieces"

He laughed. She was still pulsating around his finger and she was thinking about getting him naked already!. What else could he ask for?

"Okay, let me take off your jeans, Shiho" He stud up and started pushing it down her legs slowly kissing the flesh newly exposed.

She sat down and hooked her fingers on his waistband again. "Let me"

"Who told you I was taking my jeans off?"

"I thought my wish was your command…" she shrugged.

He raised his hands and let her take care of his jeans.

Her breath and nose teased his cock over his boxers while their eyes were connected.

He kneeled before her on the floor, pushed her down on her back and pulled her hips towards him on the edge of the bed. "What are you doing, Shinichi?"

"I'm gonna make you come for me Shiho" His gaze was fixed on hers and he was serious, with a huge smirk, but serious.

"I just-"

He pushed his mouth on her clit to shut her up.

"I've been dying to taste you tonight" he said as he licked her panties to taste her.

"Mhmmmm hummm"

(*)

He took her folds between his teeth, over the fabric, and groaned. She tasted better than he could remember.

"Shinichi" she whispered, more like a plea.

"I'll give you a minute to rest, but that's all" he pressed.

"A minute?" she cried

"Why, beautiful?... I thought you said you could last _all night long_"

"In a game played by _you_" she rolled her eyes

"You think you're not playing?" he actuated.

"I think you're afraid that: you won't last if you take off your clothes." She pulled him onto herself and kissed him while her hand found its way to his cock.

"Nice try." he grinned.

"C'mon… it wouldn't hurt to take off your clothes."

"I could give you a loan…" He groaned "But it's better for _you_ if I keep my clothes on" and he pressed her hand on his cock and used it to stroke him "Because when I decide it's time to take them off, Shiho, you'll come over and over again. All alone"

A shiver ran through her body. His words were so invasive, stripping her from everything she had..making her powerless yet so powerful. She wanted more. Yet, she knew they weren't making love. Would she survive the preparation?

She came after him with all she got. Her cheeks were flushed; her mouth was red and wanting more. He looked at her like he never did before: her blondish hair was a mess and she had hickeys all over the place. Her nipples were reddish, her core was really, really, oversensitive and got, she tasted amazingly sweet...just like sherry. Her skin was glacial white, just as it used to be when he met her.

"Do you remember that encounter I had with my rival's syndicate, that hypnotizing red lipstick used by Kaito's bimbo Akako?"

She narrowed her eyes. What was he getting himself into?

"Your lips have a much more hypnotizing color right now" He whispered and traced her lips with his fingers. They were so delicate, red, swollen and tantalizingly delightful. His touch was gentle. Just enough

Her eyes were following his, which were hypnotized by her lips. She loved the time: when he was the nine-year-old.

They were in silent just watching each other. They could do it for hours.

"You're beautiful" his thumb brushed her bottom lip.

"And am yours..only yours"

Their eyes met.

_Oh, this was gonna get ugly. _

His lips crashed into hers, demanding response. She conceded access and his tongue yet again dove into her mouth's heat. It was never gonna be enough. His hand went from cupping her jaw, to cupping her breast and sliding to her ass, fitting her hips under his. Every sound she made he was happily swallowing.

That was a perfect fit.

She was a very, very good woman under both pressure & pleasure. She knew how to play along to get what she needed. It was like an undercover operation. But this time it was for real. She just… let's say she just took _advantage_ of the situation, of his _distraction,_ to open up his shirt and pull it off with the T-shirt as well. "You owe me two more-" He knew what she was doing but he let her do it. "_You want it,_ _you work for it"_ she held his jaw and kissed him again. She was quoting him now. Very good.

"It was getting too hot anyway" he said catching his breath. He stood on the floor to pull her to the edge of the bed again to get his business done.

He kneeled on the floor, put her calves on his shoulders, embraced her thighs and licked her groin. Her fists were almost tearing the sheet apart; her knuckles white.

He should've taken off her panties earlier. He wasn't going to take them off now that they were positioned. He used both hands to tear apart both sides of the piece, making sure it wouldn't hurt her and tossed it aside.

"You're so going to pay for a new one, Shinichi!" Like if she wasn't turned on enough before seeing that…

"I'd love to go shopping for lingerie with you, Shiho" His smirk was unbearable.

"Shut up" She smiled back.

"Happy to do it" He placed a kiss on her pussy and let his tongue part her folds slowly sliding into her wetness. He closed his eyes to breathe in her perfume. That damned smell of vanilla combined with her natural strawberry aura would definitely ruin him one day. '_Every day, I hope' _he thought.

Her little labia's brushed his lips. He'd bite and slightly pull them just so he could hear her whine about it. And she loved it.. Her skin was so smooth that it looked like there weren't any hairs there ever, man… she's so worth it. A nice friction there was elevating due extra shear force in his actions. Too good to be true.

He brushed his lips on her pussy before sinking his tongue inside her again. He'd go all the way up her clit and then all the way down to her entrance and thrust it deeply with his tongue. And all of that with the just right pressure.

Her heels were pushing down on his shoulder-blades trying to trap him again. He knew she liked it the last time, but he remembered well enough he couldn't breathe while she was coming, so he was well aware of what she was trying to do to him.

He pushed back to play with her inner thighs spreading open-mouthed kisses all over, pinching the skin with his teeth as it came closer to her groin. She pushed herself down providing him a better angle, for him to delight her.

Her butt was pressing his chest and he just loved the new position. She was surrendering to his touch. Now he could love her body like he always wanted to and dreamed about.

He sucked his finger and dive it into her heat gasping at the sensation. That's when his mouth crashed into her folds, kissing and licking… oh, and biting. No fun without bites.

His finger started its thrusts and he felt that horrible woman contract her inner walls on his sadly lonely finger. She arched her back when he thrust another finger deep inside and speed up the pace.

Then he sucked her clit between his teeth letting a wave of his saliva lubricate the place after each suck. She wouldn't last longer and he needed to be fast if he wanted for her to come to pay for _both_ his shirts.

Her thighs were pressing both sides of his face so he pushed her up again to the old position. He couldn't afford to be trapped by her thighs. He used one of his thumbs to caress her folds up and down repeatedly.

He kept sucking and thrusting her watching her arch her back in pleasure, whispering for more, making promises she'd better keep.

"Faster" she gasped.

He kept pressing and releasing her clit with his tongue while his fingers thrust her pussy widely, roughly and gently at the same time.

She arched her back one more time and buried his face down on her with both hands.

He withdrew his fingers when he felt her orgasm reach its peak and quickly pushed down his boxers spreading her legs wide open and thrust her with his cock. He was lightning quick at it.

"Oh my god!" She felt the ecstasy involve her body.

Every single muscle in her body was burning hot and spasms kept coming from deep inside. He never stopped thrusting.

That view was just amazing.

He was afraid she'd break her spine if she arched her back more. He was supporting himself with both hands each side of her breasts and with his feet far off. He was bending into her. As weird this position was, it was working. It was almost like he was doing push-ups.

Her hands were still on his hair, pulling it off of his scalp crying out his name as her legs wrapped themselves around his thighs.

He teased her nipples while she screamed, sucking on them while biting its tips. Her hands slid to his shoulders leaving marks, drawing blood from his skin.

He could come right there and he knew it would be amazing, but that's not what he wanted, so he thrust one last time, feeling her walls become harder and harder, tighter and tighter around him. She took a deep breath, like she was drowning or something.

"Did you forget to breathe?" He chuckled when he felt her body relaxing.

She sighed. "My heart" another sigh "Stopped" she took another deep breath "I couldn't breathe… it was so _so intense_-"

He kissed her, that was his goal all along. "I think that one covered the shirts you took off of me when we were making out, don't you?"

She sighed again and smiled. Her legs were trembling, shaking out of control.

"Now I'm going to feed you so you can come again"

"Again?" Her eyes were wide open.

"I read it somewhere that the true orgasm kills a woman when it happens."

"Read it somewhere, huh...I think you tried to kill Vermouth by this mode?"

"It's just a theory…"

"Are you going for that?" she took heavy breaths

He smiled "Whipped cream or strawberries and chocolate?"

"Hmmm…" she bit her lip.

"Strawberries and chocolate it is. Be right back"

She didn't have to wonder why the true orgasm kills a woman… she almost did it.

* * *

**(*)**

It took him about five minutes to get back. She took the opportunity to rest a little bit for what would come next. She couldn't sleep in anticipation, though.

He got back with two bowls: one with melted chocolate and the other with perfect washed strawberries, ready to be eaten. He had cut just the top of them.

"Hmmm… these are good!" He said as he entered the room chewing one strawberry.

"You're really sure of yourself, huh?" she was nervous.

"Why?" He was grinning.

"I dunno… chocolate? Are you sure you can compete with that?" she took one strawberry and dove it into the melted chocolate "Hmm… it's all a girl needs, you know? Chocolate" She licked the chocolate on her lips "Better than sex" she teased him.

"Better than what you just had?" He took the bait.

"Tough one"

"_Really_?"

"Uh-huh…" She bit her lip as she looked at his hard member – which didn't rested for a sec while they were playing.

"Ok, that's it. No snack for you." He said with his bossy voice – yes, he had one.

"Why? I think I deserve it just because I'm playing along without complaining"

"What do you have to complain about? You're coming over and over again!"

"Point taken. But we could eat this while, you know, you give me reasons to not complain about anything…" She kissed him and he could taste the chocolate and the acid of the strawberry on her lips.

Her stomach was complaining about its emptiness. He could hear it and just by knowing that she blushed.

"Ok! But just because you're starving, and I don't want you to starve at your own place." He placed the bowls on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. He'd cherish her for the next minutes, savoring her body tasting her arousal. She sat on his lap, over his erection and gave her body in.

He took one strawberry with chocolate and drew a line from her ear down to her neck before letting her bite half of the fruit. He ate the other half and kissed her lips lightly and kept kissing 'til her ear. From there, he licked his chocolate's path down to her collarbone really _really_ slowly.

"That feels good" she mumbled, throwing her head backwards.

Her hips started rocking on him against her will.

He took another strawberry, sank it into the chocolate and contoured her nipples drawing on it with chocolate. It was hot, but not burning-hot, and it had a nice feeling with the cold strawberry. Next, he offered her the same strawberry and waited for her to bite it to suck the chocolate off of her nipples.

She was sure she was going to choke that night "Hmmmm… don't stop" she hummed "do it again".

He watched her eyes roll up as she tried to chew. Her body arched with his tongue's ministrations and her hands found his hair. He let her have the whole fruit this time. She needed the energy.

He took another strawberry with chocolate and began to write on her chest and neck. He bit the tip and gave it to her. She was keeping herself under control fighting to stay in control but he was good. His tongue cleaned her body of any trace of chocolate.

The next strawberry he sank deeply into the chocolate bowl before giving it to her. As she tasted the warmth of the chocolate on her lips he thrust her excruciatingly slow, inch by inch hearing her chest humming with pleasure. His tongue traced the chocolate on her lips and the he sucked her bottom lip tasting the perfect mixture of strawberries and chocolate.

How he managed to thrust her while she was on his lap she couldn't figure out, didn't even bother to do it.

"Hmmm… this is better" She licked her lips "_Way better_ than chocolate"

"Glad to hear that"

"Faster"

"Hmm… no" He was setting the pace.

"C'mon, babe"

He liked it. She was begging and he did not ask her to do it. Good. Good girl, Shiho.

He smiled against her skin and sped the pace from one to two.

Their eyes were connected; no way would anything or anybody be able to disconnect them. They belonged together.

She was moving herself over him and she knew she could rock their world if she wanted to, but it was his call. If he said she could go faster, she'd go.

"Are you still playing with my food?" she teased him.

"Always"

He took another strawberry covered with chocolate and gave it to her. After he kissed her passionately. If their eyes disconnected it was because their mouths were devouring each other.

She was riding him the way she never thought she would. If it was for her, they'd be done by now. But he was going to have his way with her and she was letting him do it. After her last orgasm, why wouldn't she?

Her pace was slow, riding almost completely out and then sinking him inside her, burying him to the hilt, getting the pressure where she needed it. It was too slow for their own good.

She was mean, though. When his cock was almost entirely out, she'd sway her hips on its tip. His moans drove her crazy. She needed more. She liked when he wasn't rational, when they moved together, thought together, come together.

"I absolutely love the sounds you make" she whispered to him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh" she giggled "it turns me on like hell"

She was giggling. She was letting go. She was letting him be in charge.

After she said it their eyes connected like they never did before. They were on the same page. They were one. They were talking.

She knew she could ride a bit faster now. She simply knew just by looking into those eyes, those handsome blue eyes.

He kept the strawberries coming, eating together, tasting her body with its chocolate cover.

There was something about this laziness… it was driving her over the edge and it was _freaking slow_ for it to happen. She was scared and amazed: what secrets this man knew about making love?

His tongue and lips were lazily nipping at her nipples, sucking on them, brushing his lips on its hard tips. It matched her pace. When she was riding him out, he'd nip at them, and when she slammed her clit on his muscles riding him back in, he'd suck on her nipples softly but sure.

No more fruits or chocolate.

His hands were caressing her nape, holding her face cupping her jaw while he kissed her moving their bodies like one. He'd meet her halfway back and he'd pull away halfway far. He pushed his hips up under her to press her clit with his body.

He shifted his position and sat on his heels with her still on his lap, straddling him.

"Hmmmm" her growl was feral "oh god, don't stop"

The new pressure under her body was amazing and her pace became erratic.

"Ride me" He whispered in her ear as he kissed her again, thrusting her core roughly as her hips rocked on him faster and faster with each thrust.

She was in control of the situation but he had her under his control. Magic. She didn't want to be in control as much as she wanted to. So he gave her that. She was, but she wasn't.

She held on to his shoulders and rocked hard.

His hands went from cupping her jaw, to cupping her breast to rubbing her clit in seconds. He had his other arm around her waist, keeping her body glued to his, letting the sweat-sheets over their bodies to provide the right amount of friction.

He could feel she was close. Her walls were starting to clench arounf his cock and that feeling was amazing. He wasn't biting back his moans, like she asked, but he was nowhere near to come yet. Ok, maybe a little bit. Her pulse was there, preparing to orgasm her body.

His grip was sure, hard, about to leave marks, pressing her hips down on his while she pushed herself up.

Eyes linked all the time.

**When she was about to come, he stopped.**

**(*)**

She let a whimper scape from her lips.

It was such a slow pace that she didn't know it could make anybody come.

But this was them.

And everything about them is different.

It feels good.

It feels right.

Normally she should be pissed, threatening him with a classic 'you don't want to be the one standing between me and my orgasm, Shinichi, that's _deadly'. _She wanted to say so. She really did. And she could also imagine his answer 'Actually, I do'.

She chuckled.

"Adorable" he whispered.

She sighed.

"You can't come." His husky voice tickled her lips.

His eyes told hers it would be worth it.

"I won't" She promised with a puff of hot air on his lips.

She smiled against his lips.

He was focused on her. He's been like that the whole night: focusing on her delight; driving her crazy with his body and words.

No one ever did to her what he did that night.

He explored every inch of her body seeking for her pleasure.

He spoiled her self-pleasure with his bare hands watching her every move through the mirror. Oh, she was never going to be able to look through a mirror the same way again.

And then he made her come through her jeans.

Not yet satisfied, he took her to ecstasy for the very first time.

If he didn't stop right now, she'd come. He needed to buy time. He withdrew completely off of her and decided to give something for her mind to come, too. Nothing more delightful than a guy who wants to own a woman for her pleasure only.

His member was still slick from her juices, trapped between their bodies, throbbing and hot from her wet heat. His hips weren't betraying himself this time and she was curious about it. More frustrated than curious, but that's a tiny detail – that will hunt him down someday really soon.

His kiss was overpowering and she was already having a hard time thinking with his mind-blowing-cock against her stomach. His kisses went to her neck, devouring her pulsating veins down to her collarbone.

He shifted them so she was on her back and so he could be merciless. He intertwined their fingers, both hands, and set their hands above her head.

"Tell me you like this, Shiho…" He whispered in her ear.

She groaned and then she groaned again. First because it took him no time to bring up the subject again and second, because, damn him… he knew what it meant.

She put on a naughty smile for him.

"Wanna know what I think?" she paused, as his tongue teased her ear to her mouth and slightly bit her chin.

"Oh, God…" She moaned. _'Yes, yes I do.' _She thought to herself.

He was straddling her with his cock rested on her lower abs.

"I knew it" he chuckled softly and lazily kissed her neck.

Not able to think straight, she rocked her hips under his humming hot things in his ear. She took a deep breath and held the air inside her lungs as long as she could because her pulse down there was too much to focus on anything else.

"I think every time you touched yourself-" her eyes went wide – yeah, he knew about that – " you wished it was me who was doing those things to you…" He rocked his hips to press his cock's tip on her clit demanding access; access she desperately wanted to grant, but wasn't going to, to punish him for knowing it.

"In this very room!" he continued.

Her legs were closed shut together, the only control she had. And she pushed them together as hard as she could to get some of the friction she desperately needed herself by keeping her legs together.

He nuzzled her hair behind her ear in layers. She rolled her eyes at the memory of her with his books and her fingers.

"I think every time you thrust your fingers inside you, you wished they were mine…" His voice was sure, husky, seductive. Tender.

She looked away from his blue eyes_. 'Really Shiho? You choose _now_ to be ashamed? You were shameless when you were _doing_ it…' _her mind was over thinking everything; she needed to shut it up.

A thrust of her hips. _'Traitors'. _She closed her eyes and hummed.

"Look at me, Shiho" he whispered, no teasing in his voice. His hot breath on her ear sent a shiver through her body. "Tell me, Shiho, was it good? Was it _good_ when you _came,_ thinking of me?" His cock pressed hard on her clit making room for it.

"Oh god! Yes!" She groaned shamelessly. Not a bit embarrassed.

It was a tender dirty talk. Not to overpower, but overpowering anyway. He was masturbating her brain. '_Damn him and his words'_

"Did you ever scream my name, Shiho?" asked he, as his cock slid between her folds, between her legs. She wouldn't spread them though.

Her mouth approached his ear, nipped at his earlobe and panted seductively "Every time" biting her lip.

His right knee demanded access between her thighs and she hummed. Evil, evil woman.

He licked from her throat to her mouth and kissed her ardently. She passed her left leg around his right thigh when her pulse gave her a break. He placed his cock at her entrance.

"Oh yes… yes! Right there" She rolled her eyes and parted her lips so her tongue could trace them.

Evil woman. Her hips thrust his cock's tip inside her.

"Oh, fuck-" he gasped at her move. "That's the ultimate proof of lust-"he swallowed "you and I, on the opposite sides of the book, thinking about each other" said while his cock slid inside her ever so slowly.

"Did you like that I thought about you while I was saying it?" his lips ghosted her ear shivering her body as he did it.

"Shin" she panted "ichi"

"Did you?" he whispered softly looking into her darkened eyes.

"Yes" she sighed, frustrated that he wasn't moving.

"Did you know what you did and do to me every single day, Shiho?" his hand on her small-back pushed her against him.

"Oh my gosh…" she rolled her eyes in pleasure.

"Do you want me to tell you all that? Would you like that, Shiho?"

She widened her eyes.

He smirked.

It took her back to her room. Right where she was, doing what she was doing. And she remembered about every time she thought about him.

"I think about, you...your body pressed to mine"

He was everywhere: over her body, her mind, her memories, her soul. Under her skin.

"For heaven's sake, start _moving_, Shinichi" she panted.

"Do you know why I am saying you all this?"

Still _still_. Not moving.

That was something she always thought about, but didn't want to do it right now.

"Because I'm the one, Shiho, and you _had to know_ it, too"

"You're the one" she breathed repeating him as she squirmed beneath him, placing her hands on his butt and pushing him to start moving.

"You had to know " he started moving painfully slowly.

"Oh gosh… don't stop" she moaned and looked into his eyes. She felt dirty hearing his voice telling her the things she did to herself, alone, thinking of him. He loved it. He loved the fact that she would admit it to him. At all costs.

He intertwined their fingers again, drawing angel wings on her sides and resting their hands both sides of her thighs, pressing his member deeper inside her, providing, at the same time, the pressure right where she needed it.

She arched her body ever more under his, closing her eyes while her tongue traced her lips. Biting her lip and moaning seductively in his ear "Hummmm"

"You're beautiful" said he as he tangled his fingers in her hair, releasing their hands so the other hand could cup her small-back and push her into him.

He kissed her sweet-spot right below her ear humming just for her to hear him, knowing it would echo into her chest and vibrate her insides.

That need again. No, that need still.

She had to get off.

She kissed him fearlessly.

She wanted to break him.

She wanted to eat him.

She wanted to give him back that feeling.

She stopped their movements.

She rested her forehead on his, nuzzling their noses while her index finger traced his lips. "I'm in love with you" she whispered tickling his mouth with her breath. She swallowed hard "Deeply, _madly_ in love…"

Her breathing was short and heavy mirroring his.

He tangled his fingers on her hair to cup her head and she closed her eyes letting him guide her lips to his.

He slightly brushed his lips over hers to part them.

She wrapped both legs around his and let her body meet his thrusts, passing her arm around his neck to support herself while he rested his head into the crook of her neck as she did the same with him.

"You're mine" he groaned against her skin.

"Yes" she swallowed and panted "yours"

Her body arched beneath him.

All she could think of was how good it was when she thought of him and how good his touch feels right now. She arched her body at the feeling of him inside her, finally moving, and driving her crazy with that slow pace. Again.

Her body moved with his, meeting his thrusts, getting under his skin. They exchanged moans and hummed into each others chests.

God, she wanted him. She wanted him to come inside her, to stop breathing because of her. Her hand pushed his butt down on her as they moved, slightly squeezing its cheek every time he'd bury himself inside her.

She bit his earlobe and traced her tongue over it to sooth the bite. And then she kissed the spot just behind his ear, grazing his scalp with her fingernails as she ran her hand through his spiky hair. Her tongue traced his jaw as he pulled off of her neck to provide her better access. Something felt good. Her open-mouthed-kisses ravished his neck, humming over his Adam's apple.

Too good.

"I love you" she whispered so lightly she wasn't sure he heard it.

She had improved their pace, going faster and faster, moving as one to get that shear fucking friction she wanted him to feel. He felt her inner thighs beginning to clench and as much as he wanted to die right where he was,

"You can't come" he panted and shifted them again, losing the friction her body was seeking. He sat her on him and watched her figure moving over him.

She wasn't mad. Or frustrated.

It was too good to go to the edge and come back for more. She wanted him to feel that, too. To go and don't go.

Carefully and slowly she spun her body over his, letting him feel the move inside her. Her back was facing him now and she was riding him again. His hips thrust under hers.

He wanted her to have his best. And so did she now. She got it.

Making love is about to give each others the best. Both ways.

It wasn't about her or him.

It was about them.

**(*)**

"Shiho, I wanna watch you-" he started to whine.

She threw him a look over her shoulder and glanced at the mirror in front of them.

"Kinky" he said with a smirk as he found hers through the mirror.

Their eyes met through the mirror once again.

She started moving over him slowly, and he rested his weight on his elbows so he could watch her. Yeah, yeah, yeah… she was getting off on top of him, he could tell.

There's something about this position that just drives men crazy. Doggie wasn't actually a good position for them, last time he collapsed on top of her and she really felt her palms and knees complain about it for days. And Shinichi had to enjoy his sexual moments with those whores. This way was better. She could watch him and still control the situation, although she really liked it when they do it rough.

She was sitting on her heels, using them as support for her body to go up and down on his shaft. Her toes were white because of the weight on them, but it was a good kind of pain.

The exaggerated sway of her hips was quite a sight "Have I told you how much I always liked the way your ass moves?"

She chuckled "Really? How so?" she said suggestively as she massaged his balls.

His hips thrust and his feral growl the emerged from deep his throat hit her like a suck on her clit.

"It's-" he growled again "-oh god" another growl "it's so perfectly-" she rocked her hips forward allowing her ass to massage his groin and lower-abs. He arched his body and gripped tight at her hips sinking her down on him, trying to get as close as possible to her.

She was so _turned on_… _so so so_ turned on by him and his growls. He'd watch them if he could manage to open his eyes for more than a sec.

"Look at me" she whispered searching for his eyes.

He knew that look. He just saw it several times that night. She was getting it off by getting him off. That's a first.

Really carefully she cupped his balls and brought them to touch her clit.

That's a low-blow, man. You just don't mess with a guy's balls. Except if you're doing it right and,

_Oh._

It felt good. Like, really good.

Her touch was delicate, tender and – oh god – it was hot.

Her pace became faster and faster as his groans came with the rock of her hips over his. That was just something…

A wicked grin took over her face. He would notice it if he could manage to open his eyes or even focus.

He watched her teasing her nipples locking her eyes with his, dangerously and sexy putting on a show for him as she moved over him up and down, and roughly rocking her hips forward when they were down on him. It was quick but very, _very_ effective.

That delicious ass moving in front of him, contracting under his touch screaming for him to bite it and pinch and slap and… oh god.

If it wasn't that good to have his balls slightly rubbing her clit, he'd worry when she decide to lost it and just come. That would be painful. The girl had a tight grip when she was coming - he had some scars to prove it… oh, her nails…

She was close, he could tell by her pace and her wall beginning to clench around the base of his cock. He let his body have this pleasure, since she was really enjoying it… but when she licked her finger and traced a line across his balls, he lost it.

He thrust her up, wrapped his arms around her waist, cupping her breasts with crossed arms and growled into her ear knowing It would end up just where she needed it. Desperately. His sweaty chest met her sweaty back, arching his body a bit as he held her tight while she worked over him.

She tore another feral growl from him throwing him to the edge as she waited to feel his creamy milk pump inside her for her to let go too.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes to feel it, slightly rubbing his balls faster and faster over her clit providing her the amount of friction she needed, rocking hard on his lap, feeling the weight of her arousal pooling on her stomach, building up, yet highly, her orgasm and then she felt his chuckle over her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, pissed.

He chuckled again.

She was bent forward, being held by his arms, so he could sit.

She was beyond annoyed at that point. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips together and then pouted. She didn't bother to squirm this time, it was no good.

"I have an incredible control over my body" he said giving her a naive glare.

"Do you now?" she sighed fisting her hands to control herself from drawing blood from his thighs. Her body was too weak to fight, it needed release. She's been building this one up for quite a while and she never had to do it before.

All she could think of was when she was alone with his book, quickly finding release from all her daily tension, thinking of how amazing his mouth would feel between her legs, and his fingers curling up inside her. How his shaft would fill her completely and a bit more, how it would feel in her mouth and yet, there she was: not getting _any_ with him there.

She slowly let him out feeling every inch of it slipping out of her.

She never felt that _sensitive_ before. Even standing up was feeling good, of course, if she could do it without rushing for support on his shoulders.

"My, my… I get this feeling that you can't take any more, can you?" he teased.

Her eyes were pleading fully dilated, her inebriant scent taking over the room.

Now she couldn't bring herself to come on her own because she was way beyond it. She prepared herself to go wild this time and yet she didn't come. Again. She could tell he went to the edge and came back as well.

He warned her early that evening that this was going to happen. He told her she wouldn't be able to put herself together after he was done with her. Not once she took him seriously.

Suddenly she was on her back on the bed again. Her thighs were still contracting from time to time, right on the edge waiting for the smallest push to fall the precipice. She was helpless for the first time in her life. She regretted deeply wanting to drive him to the edge with her so she could bring him back in time. How could he do it? She couldn't control herself. Then again… he'd stopped her two times already, she was a bit desperate. she thought it would be easy.

She felt his mouth tracing kisses along her thighs, slightly biting his way near her groin. He darted his wet tongue out and roughly licked her clit. She arched her body craving for more, but his tongue's tip was already elsewhere: swirling around her entrance. Her nails grazed his scalp once again, guiding him deeper, but he resisted.

"Mmmm" she whined furrowing her brows.

He let a hot breath over her clit and then right after he blew cool air on it. That hot-and-cold game her body knew from earlier that night and her body shivered in anticipation.

"Oh god-" she growled at the feeling.

He moved up, kissing his way to her navel where he particularly found a tiny whole.

It was pierced.

He never saw her with a navel ring. His mouth dropped open. She weren't kidding. He'd get her a ring soon enough.

"I never got to find your tattoo...our organizations sign"

She hummed "Did you look for it?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Did you _really_ look for it?" she teased.

"Where's it?"

"Oh, Shinichi…" she sighed, too much tension "I thought you were a good observer"

"I am!" He gasped offended "Never mind… After I find it we can carry this on…"

_Such a tease._

"You know you don't want me to tell you where is it…"

His tongue traced a wet path to her right breast swirling around her nipple.

"Maybe you can give me a hint and I can return the favor…"

A tiny bit on her nipple's tip.

"You just missed it, Shinichi" she panted.

"Where? I did not" he pinched her left nipple and rubbed it between his fingers.

"_Fuck_!" she panted "You were staring at it for the last minutes" her eyes rolled in double pleasure.

"It's not on your back, believe me, I would know…"

She bit her lip. Should she tell him? Should she end his pain and agony?

He switched his mouth and hand so he could carry on on his work.

"Later, Shinichi-_oh my gosh-_I'll let you search my body But later"

"Is it big?"

He cupped her breasts with both hands and devoured her neck and collarbone.

"It's gigantic" she panted almost screaming. And God, she needed to find release.

He took her mouth in his, kissing her passionately while his hands tenderly spread her legs open. He swallowed her moans sliding his hands softly down her legs to her groins growling into her mouth while he slowly thrust her again, inch by inch.

"Oh _yes yes yes!_" she cried out.

His growl went straight to her core, like he knew it would.

_Too hot._

_Too tight._

_Too wet._

His movements were in slow-motion.

She arched her back and he placed a hand on her small back taking her body with his as he moved in and out of her painfully slowly.

Her body had life of itself and she really didn't care anymore as long as it was for him and only him.

"This is how it feels to give yourself away, Shiho" he whispered into her ear.

"Amazing" she whispered back, not carrying at all as how it would sound.

He chuckled "You know this overwhelming feeling that took over your body?"

Oh yeah, she knew what he was talking about.

She could only hum.

"This feeling that if I stop everything I'm doing-" he suddenly stopped "-is making your heart stop"

Her heart skipped several beats before hammering her chest once again slow and hard.

"That the smallest rock of my hips-" he slightly rocked his hips "-is driving you crazy"

Her body arched to the point of breaking her spine and she cried out his name.

"This feeling of me slipping in and out-" he did it "-that's overtaking your senses"

"Oh my gosh! So good" she gasped for air.

Their thrusts were faster and harder by the second.

"This weight of my body-" he loosened his body's weight on her "-that's being craved by yours..all my leverage is poking you with pleasure from my cock"

Her hands traveled his back feeling his muscles to contract.

"This sounds you and I make-" he pushed them away and then back together slamming her clit with his groin drawing cries from them both "-that's turning us on like hell"

"This, Shiho-" she opened her lustful eyes "is _making love_".

He thrusted _one time._

_Two times._

_Three times._

She arched her body even more placing her hands on his butt and burying her nails into his skin.

"Come with me, Shiho" he growled into her ear driving both of them over the edge together while his hands pushed her ass against him pressing down his body on hers with his thrusts; their mouths passionately seared their love.

"Oh my-Shinichi! Oh go-" he swallowed the rest of her cry and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly not letting go o him.

Her body convulsed violently under his, squeezing tight his cock inside her at the feeling of his cum's pump inside.

He quickly shifted their positions in one single move allowing her to roughly rock her hips over his, pressing down his balls and groins while his hairs grazed her clit, drawing strangled cries from them; preventing their bodies from breathing and their hearts from beating when they came apart hitting the ecstasy together.

He shifted them again, while she was still convulsing and crying out his name, not letting go of her eyes as he kept thrusting her; holding on to her arching body with his hand on her small-back while with the other, he used his thumb to press down her clit harshly, prolonging for yet another seconds her wave of ecstasy.

She stopped breathing taking his breath away with her.

And a few moments later she started breathing again.

They fell apart in silent to stabilize their breathing riding out of their wave, with him collapsed over her body.

He could still feel her body's spasms under his own spasming body.

_Her pulse clenching around his cock._

_Chests hammering together._

_Hands intertwined._

_Mouths lazily working together between gasps for air._

"Now, about your tattoo..." he teased her lips with his finger.

"Sorry, I'm worn out" she whispered starting to relax her body.

"But I'm not done with you yet" he started moving inside her to slip out,

"O_h my gosh!_ That feels good!" she cried, still oversensitive.

He arched an eyebrow.

She gave him a faded smirk.

(*-*)


	2. Chapter 2

Arousal = confession

(part 2)

Hey readers! I decided to post one of my fun sexy one shots once again!

Hope you like it cause I had a lot of fun writing this!

Warning: Smut!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shiho was getting dressed when she heard a knock on her front door. She went to the door and looked through the peephole and saw her best friend on the other side. She opened the door and smiled at him. "I'm almost ready. I have to put on shoes and finish my make up."

"Okay." He went to sit on the couch while she left to the room. He totally checked her ass and groaned.

The both of them had the next day off and decided to go out dancing. She was excited because it had been months since she had gone out dancing or just out in general.

He smiled when he saw her walk out of the bedroom. She was wearing a black loose skirt, opened back silk blue shirt, loose wavy hair, smoky eye with light make up and finishing touch, five inch fuck me heels. And her ass seemed fucking invitious.

"Wow Shiho you look great." He said acting casually when in reality he wanted to undress her and fuck her right there on her couch. Of course he was only her best friend and nothing else. Damn it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you planning on getting laid?" he smirked. Of course he could always flirt. There was no harm in that.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. "I have to lose my virginity, its now or never. Ready?"

"Let's go have some fun!" he asserted

"Let's do it." she declared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinichi and Shiho walked in seeing the amount of people all over the club. It was full to capacity and the line outside went around the block. Luckily Shinichi knew the bouncer and they were let in without a blink.

"Wanna get a drink?" He knew she didn't like to drink but always he always asked.

"You know what? Why not? I trust you to look after me."

He was surprised but smiled leading her towards the bar. "As you should."

They walked to the bar and Shinichi got them vermouth shots, which Shiho didn't like too much yet she drank it all and then grabbed a beer, approximating to taste of chardonnay. After two more vermouth shots, Shiho didn't even mind the taste anymore.

"Let's dance." She grabbed his hand and they went to the dance floor and quickly got in tune with the music as they both danced. He was behind her and she had her back to him and they both swayed to the music. His hands were low on her hips and she had her hands on top of his making their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

He was so sure she could feel his erection against her ass as they dance erotically on the dance floor but he didn't give a damn. They were both tipsy thanks to the shots they took so he just went with the flow. If she didn't say anything then she didn't mind. If only he knew.

She definitely could feel him against her and she was getting so turned on. If she's loooking to give in her virginity, why not be it Shinichi, the most sexually victorious person, nevertheless so sexually attractive. She's always had a thing for him, wonering what those sluts find so rocking about him. But she was generally attracted to his charism, till date well also his kissings so passionate and electrifying but those were just some awkward moments they'd shared as teens growing to adults, but now she can sense her betraying arousal as she can feel his hardness.

If he moved his thing between her legs she was sure he would feel her hot completely aroused for him. She didn't come here to have sex with him, becase she already knew Shinichi will find someone else rather compatible to his raging harmones, and she was going to find some random hot guy to take her home and get down and eventualy get dirty. She really needed to get loose. And give up her damn virginity, She was so uptight with this new show she was in and she hated being stressed out. For any matter. But now that she was dancing with her hot as hell best friend and it was obvious that he seemed wanted her now, she was changing her mind and just have him for herself tonight. Ugh she hated thinking like this but thanks to those shots she didn't give a fuck.

After dancing for an hour, she leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear making his arousal harder if that was even possible. "I need to use the ladies room."

He nodded and they walked out of the dance floor towards the side of the bar. "I'll wait here for you." He needed a break from her or he would fuck her right here in front of all these people and he knew she wouldn't appreciate that. _Maybe __she can make an exception if its Shinichi._

She nodded and walked towards a small hallway were she saw a long line of women waiting for the bathroom. She sighed and just waited until it was her turn.

He looked around the club seeing everyone having a good time from dancing, to drinking, and some even making out in corners. He wondered what was taking Shiho so long so he looked at his phone and noticed it had been more than half an hour. So he headed towards the hallway.

There was a long line on the right side of the hallway but the other side was empty so that people could walk back out and in a couple of corners there were people talking or making out.

As he got closer, he noticed his best friend pressed against the wall by some dude who looked like he was way passed drunk. He was almost trying to kiss her, she had her eyes closed for the matter. But what bothered Shinichi even more was that Shiho didn't care. She was definitely tipsier than he thought. Cause a sober Shiho would never even let a guy like that stand five feet from her.

Shinichi moved closer to the both of them and pulled the guy off her. The guy slurred a couple of words and walked away.

"What the hell Kudo?" she asked annoyed.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" he asked pissed because she never swore unless she was drunk or on her way to being drunk.

She scuffed and started to walk away from the hallway and he followed right behind her.

They went to the bar and she ordered another shot of vermouth downing it with a beer. He couldn't help but smile at the face she would make cause he knew she didn't like vermouth. But this time when she downed the shot she didn't even flinch.

After the shot, she started to walk away but he pulled her towards a corner of the club so they could at least have a somewhat private conversation.

"I want to get laid and you just ruined it for me." She snapped.

He scoffed. "Trust me Shiho he wasn't even going to make it to second base let alone make you come." She was taken aback at his forwardice and crossed her arms. "Plus you are drinking more than you can handle tonight and there is no way in hell I am letting you go home with some stranger."

She calmed down and after listening to him she smiled lovingly. "Thank you," she said as she hugged him pressing her body against his.

He groaned. "Now come on. Let's dance some more."

They headed back to the dance floor.

She didn't know what was going on with her but she had a feeling it had something to do with the vermouth. She was feeling really hot and getting extremely turned on as she danced with him. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer and she could feel his breath on her neck, which made her feel even hotter.

His hands moved down to her waist almost gripping her hips pulling her closer to him. She bit her bottom lip and moaned loving the way their bodies were pressed together. He turned her around barely leaving any space between them and made sure her ass was pressed against his crotch again. And she could feel his rocking hardness. She got goosebumps when he put one hand on her hip and his other on her lower stomach. And swayed them in sync and swifts.

For a couple of more hours they danced to every song, never separating from each other which was weird because Shiho wanted to get laid tonight and being close to Shinichi wouldn't attract men towards her. Also women towards Shinichi. Around 1 am they decided to stop dancing and went back to the bar drinking three more shots of vermouth and downing it with a beer. If you asked her, it tasted disgusting but she didn't care.

Although drunk extensively, they danced pretty much like pros, some sexy senstaions both felt during their dance, like he would work on her body with his hands, like he's measuring her figure or inspecting if she is carrying some smuggling article. The way he would hold her tits whilst kissing the back of her neck from behind was exotic of the all dancing chemistry.

She noticed Shinichi was standing unusually closer to her without actually touching her which made her nervous(sexually more active at the same time) so she moved closer to her best friend not knowing what was coming over her and whispered in his ear. He held back a groan as she had her supple breasts pressed against his chest. "Let's get out of here." She looked at him trying to read him but the vermouth was making her feel ridiculously horny.

He grabbed her hand and they both left the club.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They had decided to take a cab because one, it was really late, and two they were tipsy almost drunk, at least she was drunk but he could handle his liquor.

Once Shinichi told the driver where to go, he focused on Shiho. Her body was inches away from him and her hand moving up and down his inner thigh.

"Shiho..." He didn't know if he said it as a warning for her to back away or to not stop what she was doing but she didn't care because she was kissing his neck and nipped his earlobe.

"Kudo..." He looked at her and saw her eyes dilated and full of lust then looked down where her skirt had ridden up barely covering her thighs. "I want you."

He groaned throwing his head back trying to control himself. "Shih..."

She looked down to his crotch and bit her bottom lip when she saw the bulge she had barely touched. "And you want me too, don't you?" she had figured out during the dance.

She kept kissing any skin she could reach as she moved her hand closer to his bulge and tried to unzip his pants but he quickly stopped her.

"No," she whined.

"Shiho we are in a cab." Seeing the driver looking at them from the mirror he snapped, "Hey keep your eyes to the front."

"Oh please it's not like he hasn't seen this before." She giggled.

Fuck she never giggled.

"God Shih... you're so horny when you're drunk."

She grabbed his hand and moved it underneath her skirt pressing it on her core cupping her pussy. He groaned feeling how hot and wet she was. "Please Kudo, I need you so much."

"Shih..." He said as a warning but it really wasn't since she moved his hand inside her panties.

"Fuck"

"I'm so wet for you. Feel me." She moaned.

"Fuck GODD!." He definitely could feel how wet she was for him.

"It's all yours." she maddenically quoted.

"Stop." He removed his hand away trying to control himself and saw her pouting.

"Please I need you to fuck me so badly."

He was so hard it hurt and when he saw her removing her panties he almost came right there like a fucking teenager. "Shiho stop... fuck... shit..." he whispered.

She guided his hand to her pussy until she could feel his fingers on her slit and she moaned just feeling him there. "Please Kudo..."

He wanted too, so badly but they were in public and they were best friends who always made sure not to cross that line. But with his hand touching her bare firing pussy was definitely crossing that fine line.

She kissed him all around his face as she straddled him with his hand still cupping her pussy. She grinds her hips down making him groan and started to kiss his neck and everywhere except his mouth. "Shinichi I want you so much. I want your fingers, your tongue and your cock inside me fucking my pussy until I pass out. Until am nolonger a pure virgin"

He literally had to think about something else before he blew his load right then and there. Calling him Shinichi in her very obvious lust filled voice made him want to give in so easily. He didn't even noticed she had unzipped is pants until he gasped feeling her hand around his hard cock. "Shit Shih... stop."

She kissed his ear and nipped his lobe. "Your cock feels amazing on my hand Shinichi. I wonder how it would feel in my mouth." Fuck it. He couldn't control himself anymore and without warning she moaned loudly when he pushed two fingers inside her. He moved his fingers in and out of her, till her hymen barrier and she felt incredible. "Yes oh God more." She began to ride his hand as fast and as hard as she could but whine when he pulled out his fingers. "No?"

"We are here."

She looked to her side and indeed they were outside her building. She looked back at him and took his hand licking his fingers that were just inside her seconds ago, clean making him groan. "Fuck so hot!."

He gave the driver more money than what the meter said and after fixing his pants and making sure her skirt was decent and he grabbed her panties, showed in his pocket they got out of the cab.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Once they were inside, Shinichi couldn't help it anymore and pushed her against the wall pressing his body against hers and finally for the first time in 4 months, he kissed her. She moaned opening her mouth for him and their tongues moved against each other passionately and possessively. When air was much needed they pulled away and Shiho's hand moved down to his pants unbuttoning it.

"I need your cock." She pulled out his erection and looked at it for the first time. "You have an awesome cock. Playboy-kun!. No wonder girls are so mad about your dick"

He chuckled at her compliment but groaned when she got on her knees and took him all in her mouth. "Shiho shit we are in the lobby. Yet"

She didn't care obviously as she sucked, licked and rubbed him like there was no tomorrow. She bobbed her head back and forth, rolling her tongue around him then almost had his cock out so she could suck the tip, which made him gasp. A mysteries riddle for the detective would be, _how could a virgin suck a cock so effectively?_.

She smiled moving her mouth once more all the way in and he almost came when he felt the back of her gagging throat.

"Shit fuck shit oh God." She kept on going sucking while she rubbed his balls and when he hit the back of her throat one more time he knew it was a matter of time. "Shih... I'm gonna..." He tried to pull her away but she just kept going until he groaned her name coming inside her mouth and she swallowed every thing he gave her.

Once she felt like he was cleaned enough she took him out of her mouth and moved up his body. "You taste so fucking good. Tastier than all beers i've ever tried"

He kissed her harder and a little sloppy and when they heard a noise coming from upstairs, he tucked himself back in and they walked to the elevators.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

As soon as the elevator doors closed she was on him in seconds. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. She moaned as he squeezed and rubbed her harden nipples.

He moved his hands down her stomach and inside her shirt up until he touched her bare breasts making her moan. "God you feel amazing." he smirked.

"Yes touch me please, so good." She took one of his hands and moved it inside her skirt so he could touch her pussy once again.

"So wet." He smirked.

"It's all for you. I don't think I've ever been this wet" She admitted in her drunken state.

He groaned. "Fuck." He pushed one finger inside her while the other hand squeezed one of her breasts.

"Yes oh God! More," she moaned.

"God you're such a horny babe." He pushed a second finger and she moaned loudly as he moved his hand fucking her with his fingers while the other hand pinched her nipples. Eroitically.

"Fuck I'm so close. I'm gonna come." She moaned animalistically as she rode his fingers. Little deep yet her hymen was curtained.

"Shih... I haven't even..." He moved his fingers faster and harder and when he added another finger she screamed his name as she came.

"Shinichi! Fuck yes! I'm coming!"

Then they heard the ding from the elevator letting them know they were on her floor and they stumbled out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luckily everyone was sleeping since it was 3 in the morning as they stumbled down the small hallway to her door.

"Come on." She took out the key from his back pocket and tried getting the key in the hole but with Shinichi kissing her and squeezing her breasts while pressing his once again hard cock against her ass was making it impossible. "If this door doesn't open now, you are fucking me out here." she screamed madly.

He stopped what he was doing and helped her unlock her door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Before the door even closed she was naked. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen her naked like this before. Well he has seen her hardly dressed, say wrapped in a towel, considering how tender that sight was to his eyes, the sight now before his eyes was undefineable. He wasn't as drunk as he seemed. He definitely could hold his liquor but she was a lightweight without a doubt. Clearly cause she would never act this way sober.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" She pulled his shirt off and then unzipped his pants while he removed his shoes. She smiled seeing him naked and hard. "That's better." She walked over to the couch and sat on the armrest. "Come here and fuck me."

He walked towards her and stood between her legs. He looked down her body and his cock twitch just thinking about being buried inside her juicy pussy. "You want me to fuck you?" He moved the tip of his cock up and down her pussy lips.

"Yes I want you to fuck me." She licked her lips totally aroused.

He kissed her hard and rough not caring if it was sloppy at all. They just kissed for as long as their lungs let them and once they stopped he stepped back so he could grab her and turn her around bending her over the armrest. She looked over her shoulder as she opened her legs more and sticks out her inviting ass for him.

"God you are so amazing," he groaned at the wowful view.

"Please Shinichi, don't make me wait any longer." She moaned.

He touched himself as he looked at her dripping pussy on display for him and only him. Finally in one move he was inside her to the hilt all curtains were torn, hymen split in painful agony of pleaure, and she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. "Oh my God Shinichi. Yes, yes, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me good. Yes like that!"

He loved her dirty talk. No other girl he'd fucked has spoken to him in the aroused magnitude of Shiho's voice. He kept pounding and pounding as hard and as fast as she could take it and he just gripped her hips as he kept giving it to her just like she was asking. Harder! "You feel so good and tight. Perfect for me"

"Shinichi oh my... yes shit fuck." she kept on screaming. Watching herself as he fucked her. She felt more sexy for the way he fucks her.

He thrust in and out, quick strokes - slow strokes hitting her spot dead on every time. "I'm so close. I'm gonna come. Make me come yes oh God Shinichi! This is so much better-oh fuck-than my dreams!"

He almost came right there. She had dreams about him? Oh fuck. He felt her walls tightening and with one more thrust she came around his cock screaming his name. He didn't let her rest as he pulled out and he moved them so she could lie on the couch as he thrust inside her once again, all in seconds.

"Shinichi oh G...!" Her eyes widened as she came once again as he kept fucking her like its race against time. He thrust in and out as he moved one of her legs over his shoulder and the other was wrapped around his waist.

She arched her back as he hit her G-spot once again and she knew it was just a matter of time until she would come undone once again.

"Fuck you feel so good." he smirked.

"Shinichi..." He kept pounding in her as hard and as fast as he could bringing all his fucking experience he had ant utilizing skills he gained from his sexual adventures and when he felt she was almost there, he moved his hand between them and rubbed her clit hard. She threw her head back, arched her back and lifted her hips as she came because she had never done before, actually it felt like a gush of fluids coming out of her and it seemed like it was never stopping. "Fuck Shiho..." Feeling the wetness dripping down.

"I can't stop." She moaned squirting all over them.

He came deep inside her giving everything he got as she milked his cock. He moved a couple of more times heavily until they were coming back from their high and when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she had passed out. He pulled out and got up so he could pick her up bridal style and walked to her bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He put her under the covers and watched her sleep. He was debating on whether he should stay or leave. After using the bathroom and bringing out painkillers and a glass of water, he decided he was going to stay for a little while and then leave in the morning before she woke up.

In the morning, Shiho slowly opened her eyes and winced at the headache she had. She froze when she felt someone next to her and took a deep breath so she could see who it was.

"Holy shit."

Her eyes widened as she saw her best friend sleeping next to her in the nude with his arms around her naked waist. She felt his slight saliva over her nipple, for he was tasting her whilst sleep. And she definitely could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. She tried remembering the night before or when she looked at the clock a couple of hours ago and blushed. She remembered a little after they left the club. Then next to the clock she saw the painkillers and water. When she took them she waited for the effects to take place. As she waited, she was getting sleepy so she closed her eyes to take a nap and soon was fast asleep.

He woke up about an hour later and saw her still sleeping. His hand was resting low on her stomach and that was definitely not helping his situation. With keen eye for detail, he noticed that: the painkillers were gone, so she had gotten up to take them yet she didn't freak out about them being naked in bed together. He looked at her and she was peacefully asleep so he decided to get up and go take a cold shower since he was very much aroused at the moment.

Finally she opened her eyes once again and felt a little better. She looked to the side and she was alone in bed. He probably freaked out and left. She wouldn't blame him, she threw herself at him in the most embarrassing way ever. Though she sensed his need for her, but that all wouldn't count. Shinichi will always have someone more compatible ne?. Now she was sure, she was never going to drink again. She was starving but first she wanted to take a shower for obvious reasons.

When she got out of the steam bathroom she was even hungrier. Now to try and cook something edible and that seemed impossible since she barely had food in her kitchen. She put on a tank top and boy shorts and walked out of the bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shiho stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Shinichi cooking, in only his jeans. She blushed once again thinking about last night. The more she thought about it the more she remembered.

He turned around and bit back a groan at what she was wearing and smiled. "Good morning Shiho"

"You're still here. I thought you'd be gone by now." she smiled tenderly.

"Yea well I don't work today and you were gonna be hungry when you woke up so I went to the store down the block and bought a couple of things." He said without looking at her as he kept cooking. "How's your head ache?"

She snapped out of it, because she was still trying to grasp this whole situation they were in, and answered him. "It's better, thanks to the painkillers." She walked to the fridge and bend to take some juice out.

He once again tried to hold his groan as he looked at her ass cheeks poking out from her boy shorts. He was thinking about how he fucked her from behind and damn now his jeans were getting uncomfortable.

"Smells really good. Thank you." she breathed.

He turned around with both plates that had scrambled eggs, bacon and toasts and he sat next to her. "Hope you like it."

She digs in and moaned at the food. "God Kudo this is so good."

Of course that didn't help his situation as he thought how she moaned while he fucked her. He cleared his throat and started to eat as well.

They ate in silence but the sexual tension between them was so thick it couldn't be cut with the sharpest knife. When they finished eating, she took the plates and put them in the sink to clean them.

"I can do that." He said.

"You cooked, I clean." She said without looking at him. Typical herself.

His eyes were focused on her back and moved down to her ass and then her long shapely legs that were wrapped around him early that morning. Damn it, he needed to stop or he would do something they might regret later.

He watched her move around the kitchen as she cleaned. She grabbed the ingredients and went to the fridge and he snapped when she bend and showed her ass and the wet spot on her covered pussy. "Fuck Shiho."

Before she could turn around and ask him what was wrong, she felt him pressed against her on the closed fridge and his hand cupped her pussy making her moan.

"Kudo..." she husked.

"You are such a fucking cock-teaser." He groaned teasing the wet spot on her covered pussy.

"Am not." She gasped when he moved the fabric to the side and pushed two fingers inside her.

"You're so wet." he hinted.

She couldn't speak and just nodded.

"Now you're all quiet?" he shot a question

She gasped with difficulty when he pushed a third finger.

"God you're so tight."

She moaned as he moved his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. She gasped when she felt getting closer but whined when he pulled his fingers out and turned her around. She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

"Why so shy now?"

She watched him and moaned seeing the lust in his eyes.

"I'm not," she whispered as he pushed her boy shorts down her legs and she kicked them away.

"Oh yea?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you sure? Cause last night or should I say this morning, you were all about dirty talk that almost made me come on the spot and now you are all shy and quiet."

She blushed once again as she thought about the things she told him and blushed even more because she was standing in front of him with just a tank top on, her nipples hard as a rock and her pussy on display.

He pulled her tank top off her body and groaned seeing her in the daylight.

"God you're so beautiful!." her breasts were magnificient!

"Kudo..." her gasps were her allies.

He moved closer and gripped her hips. "Baby this is not the time to be shy."

She moved her hands to his chest touching every inch she looked at and then when she saw his erection she gasped in desperation.

"You've seen it before." he reminded.

She nodded and bit her lip still looking at his huge bulge. She nervously moved her hands to his pants and looked at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped him. When she pushed his pants down she gasped once again seeing his cock stand in attention.

He picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter with her legs spread open giving him a great view of her dripping pussy. "GOD! I can't get enough at how wet you are just for me."

She moaned moving her hips up giving him the hint but he smirked. "Tell me what you want."

"Kudo..." He moved closer his cock barely touched her pussy. "Please Kudo..."

"Tell me what you want." He asked huskily.

"I want you so much." She moaned desperately.

He groaned and pulled her closer to the edge and bend down to lick a line up her pussy. She gasped and moved her hips as he did it again.

"You taste amazing." Sherry!. He wondered.

She blushed when she remembered telling him that in the lobby.

"You remember sucking me don't you?"

She nodded.

"You are incredible at it."

"Please Kudo." She moaned when he pushed his tongue inside her and started to eat her. He groaned at her taste and couldn't get enough of her. She started to ride his face and threw her head back as she felt herself getting closer. "Kudo."

"Come for me Shiho." He fucked her with his tongue as fast and as hard as she could take it and when he pressed on her clit she came. "Oh my God Kudo!"

He drank everything she gave him and after kissing her pussy he moved up her body rubbing his cock on her body. "You taste so sweet. I could eat you all day."

She moaned seeing her juices on his chin she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her and she kissed him tasting herself on him.

"You like how you taste?"

"Yes," she said licking her lips.

He groaned. "Fuck Shih..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips so her pussy could touch his cock. "Please Kudo."

"What do you want babe? What do you want and I'll give it to you."

She moved one hand down to grab him making him hiss and pulled him closer to her pussy. "You know what I want." she hinted.

"I do. I just want to hear you say it."

She licked her lips looking at him. "Fuck me."

He groaned as he pushed inside her, making her moan in pleasure and she started to move her hips with his so they could find a good rhythm. He looked down their bodies and saw his big cock disappear completely inside her and he moaned. She saw him looking down and as she did the same she moaned too.

He groaned feeling her getting wetter as she looked at them. "You like that don't you?" he gritted.

"Yes." She nodded wrapping her legs around him as he kept fucking her as fast as he could go.

He looked at her in the eyes and he saw the lust she had towards him but there was something more he couldn't figure out. He had to break eye contact because it was too intense and instead he went down to kiss and suck on her nipples.

She threw her head back loving his lips on her body. "Kudo..."

She gasped as he hit a spot and when he did it again she couldn't help but let go and came around his cock. He kept going, fucking her fast and hard and when she came once again, he let go and came inside her. He moved a couple of times until they were both back from their high.

She unwrapped her legs around him and saw him pull out his flaccid member. He still stayed between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're amazing."

She smiled as she yawned and blushed not being able to help it. He chuckled and picked her up groaning at her wetness against his stomach and he walked to the bedroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He laid her on her side and he lied next to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I should go." He said.

She shook her head. "Stay please?"

He smiled and moved closer and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "For as long as you want me to."

She smiled and soon fell asleep.

He looked at her and sighed. He didn't know what was going on with them but he wasn't going to complain any time soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning Shiho slowly opened her eyes and saw Shinichi sleeping next to her in the naked flesh. She couldn't believe they were doing this together. Never in her life did she think he would give in and finally have his way with her. She blushed again thinking about their sexual encounter and the way he called her babe. God she wanted him again.

She felt so wanton and debouch.

He stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. She moved the sheets down their bodies and bit her lip when she saw him hard and pointing to her. She needed to stop blushing. She moved her index finger across his chest, traced his six-pack and ended in his navel. Her finger traced circles around it and noticed his dick twitch.

She gasped softly and when she looked at his face he was still sleeping thank God. So she continued. Her finger traced down to the end of his shaft circling it slowly loving the hardness. He stirred but still didn't move so she continued on. She moved her finger up till the tip and gasped when she saw pre-cum spilling out.

God he was so beautiful.

She licked her lips and after gathering a bit of him on her finger she brought him to her lips and moaned tasting him for the second time. Chardonnay? She wondered. Since the first time she tasted him she was drunk and couldn't remember what he tasted like. But now she sure as hell would remember for the rest of her life, even if they don't do this anymore after he leaves, how incredible he tasted. And of course how amazing he made her feel every time he made her come.

Fuck.

Just thinking about it made her wet and she rubbed her thighs together to ease the ache she so desperately wanted him to fix. She moved down the bed until she was face to face with the beautiful cock in front of her. After caressing it softly and then stroking him, she moved her head closer until she took him all in her mouth. She moaned again loving the way he fit perfectly in her mouth just like he fits perfectly inside her.

She started moving her head back and forth as she sucked him tasting him on her tongue. She was so focused and enjoying him in her mouth that she didn't hear a groan or her name being called out until she felt his hand on her hair. She finally looked at him without removing him from her mouth and saw him looking back at her with lust filled eyes.

"Shiho," that's all he could say as she kept sucking and licking over and over again.

She smiled as best she could and went back to pleasuring him adding her hand to massage his balls, which made he groan her name out loud. She moaned as she kept fucking him with her mouth and after sucking hard and using her other hand to stroke the base he came, spilling every single drop he had down her throat. "Fuck"

She cleaned him as best she could and smiled as she moved up the bed and lied next to him. "Hi," she blushed.

"Hi yourself," he smirked. "Best way to wake up if you ask me"

"I just couldn't help myself," she whispered. "You're really beautiful...and big"

He chuckled at how cute she was being all shy. "Thanks I guess." She went to pick up the sheets to cover them but he stopped her. "Don't cover up. I love what I'm seeing"

She blushed once more and couldn't find the words she wanted to say, so she just stayed quiet.

They were both on their sides facing each other so he put his hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. She had one hand resting on her head and the other between them on the bed.

"Shiho do you remember when you said that this is better than your dreams?"

Her eyes widened. _Oh my God_ she said that out loud? Dammit she was never going to drink again. Of course she had dreams about him all the time. He was like a freaking God with all his muscles and six-pack and just every inch of his delicious body, and the quotes she hears from the girls he's fucked. She never made a move towards him since the time she learned about his playboy fucking personality, but she wouldn't force herself to not dream about him. In fact she hoped he did every single time she went to sleep. She didn't want to answer him so she stayed quiet.

"Well you're not answering actually answers the question so now the other question would be why?"

"Why what?" she asked playing the amnesia card. The thing she's expert in.

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you dreaming about me and what are these dreams?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"Shih... please tell me," he begged.

"Kudo why do you want to know? We had sex. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

She scoffed and moved to get the sheets to cover her as she rested against the headboard. "Look I don't know why I have these dream. Maybe I do but that doesn't mean that I know any better or what to do about that"

"You're not making any sense"

"You're making me nervous," she whispered.

"Okay let me help you." He waited to see if she would talk and when she didn't he continued, "you have sex dreams about me."

She nodded.

"Okay and how long have you had them?"

She blushed embarrassed not wanting to answer.

"Shiho?"

"I've had these dreams since I met you"

His eyes grew wide. "Shih... you've been having sex dreams about me for 5 years?"

She sighed. "Well when we used to fool around, I didn't get them as much, probably once or twice a month. Then when I fell in love with you, it was constantly, like I had to take care of myself at least twice in order to be alert throughout the day." He groaned but she continued. "Then when we didn't talk as much, the dreams went down cause I was to upset with you, but they were still there. Then once we started talking again, more dreams came. Then when you started getting serious with your girlfriend..in fact girlfriends, I tried really hard to avoid dreaming and thinking of you when I fantasized myself," he groaned again and noticed he was getting aroused once again, "because I was so sure that you and I would never actually have a chance. Then when you broke up every now and then with one of your bimbos and you started paying attention to me..some awkward kissses and making these small caresses and gestures, well you can imagine how much you turned me on."

"Shiho," he groaned pulling her towards him so her head was on the pillows and half his body was on top of hers his erection pressed fully on her thigh.

"Then?"

"Well, not much after that. I would have to use my own imagination of what you looked like and tasted like and sounded like to help me get off everyday this year until that night in the club."

"Fuck Shih... you were so horny that night and such a dirty talker. Is that how you were in your dreams?"

She nodded. "Yea"

"Tell me?"

"Sometimes I talked dirty throughout the whole sexual encounter and then other times I was so shy"

"Like in the kitchen and right now?"

"Shier?" she blushed.

He groaned. "Damn babe"

"Yea," she licked her lips and moved her arms around his back so she could caress him up and down his spine and end up on his tight butt. She squeezed his ass.

"Shiho, are you still in love with me?" he asked and he quickly felt her tense up. She was going to move away from him but he stopped her. "Hey? Don't," he said softly caressing her neck across her collarbone and up to her cheek. "Don't run away from me."

"I don't want to talk about this," she admitted.

"I want to please?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Why?" she asked her heart beating faster than before.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Because."

"That's not a reason," she said annoyed.

"It is to me," he smirked making her laugh. "Please"

She sighed. "I tried so hard to fall out of love with you but it never worked Kudo. I tried really hard. I did. I tried when you became serious with some of your puns, I tried when you moved in together with one of those, I tried when you moved here with another one, I tried so hard when you told me about the wedding with one of yours" her voice was starting to break and her eyes watered but she got this far now she was not going to stop until everything was out, "I even tried when you guys broke up. But it never worked. I have been in love with you since the moment you saved me from explosion…" she didn't finish her thought because he kissed her.

He watched the way she was pouring her heart out. He knew how hard this was for her since her fear of rejection went back all the way to years. She told him exactly how she felt and it just made him feel-well he didn't know but he knew he had to kiss her and so he did.

He kissed her softly at first trying to tell her he understood but the more they kiss the stronger it would get. He caressed the side of her body while both tongues dueled for dominance. Once it was time to let some air in their lungs, they pulled away.

He smiled looking at her as he caressed her cheek with the back on his hand. "Why didn't you ever say any of this before?" he asked.

She sniffled a little and shook her head. "Would you have listened?"

"Yes"

"No you wouldn't have," she shook her head again, "the time you rejected me, I made it my mission to make sure you never knew how I really felt about you."

"Sometimes I think I had an idea," he admitted.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yea. I didn't think it wasn't as strong as what I know now but throughout the years you always gave me these little not so subtle looks and I just knew"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because. I was scared. I didn't know what my feelings were between us and I guess in a way I also tried pushing them away which of course made you distant in a way"

"How do you feel about me now?" she asked but if she was being honest she was petrified to find out his answer. Of course she knew he wanted her. It was so obvious but did he love her more than just a best friend?

"Shih..., after my last break up, you and I were inseparable. We spent as much time together as possible and when we didn't I always wondered what you were doing and if you were thinking of me just like I was thinking about you. I got jealous when you would go out with your other friends and I got red every time you joked me that you'll have sex with someone. Even when I was with someone, for some reason, I got jealous when you went out on a date with a man, I just didn't want them taking you home and having sex with you. Having those jealousy feelings were extremely confusing since I was with someone else, but of course I always tried my hardest to push them away. Between the ages of 21 and 23 I didn't think of you in a much sexual way," she remembered those were the years they weren't as close as before then and after that, "then one day, I think you had been living in the building next to us for like three months, I wanted to try and spend time with you so I went over. I used the emergency key you gave me the day you moved in, and I opened the door. Before I even took a step further, I could hear moaning noises."

Her eyes widened. "Are you serious? Oh my God"

" I was so shocked and just utterly turned on by the fact that you were masturbating. I quietly walked out your place locking the door and ever since I couldn't stop thinking about your moans. Sometimes when my girlfriends were out and I was alone in our place, I would think of you while I got myself off. Once she and I broke up, I thought about you even more."

"Wow," she whispered.

"So what I'm trying to say is that, yea I think I was in love with you before I even realized it," he said smiling as he caressed her cheek.

She smiled widely. "Really?" He smiled nodding. "Good! Now kiss me again"


End file.
